1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing apparatus and a mixing method which can input and mix a plurality of audio signals and output the resulting mixed signal, as well as a program for implementing the mixing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a mixing apparatus and a mixing method which make it possible to set a plurality of monitor mix balances in mixing an internally generated audio signal and an audio signal from an external apparatus, as well as a program for implementing the mixing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a mixing apparatus which inputs various audio signals (for example, audio signals collected by e.g. a microphone, audio signals output from various musical instruments, audio signals output from various MIDI tone generators, and audio signals output from a sequencer), mixes at least two audio signals thus input, and applies effects to an audio signal obtained by mixing and outputs the resulting mixed audio signal. In general, this mixing apparatus is provided with a plurality of monitor output terminals and a plurality of monitor switches. By turning on one of the monitor switches, it is possible to monitor a final stereo output via a speaker or a headphone connected to the monitor output terminal associated with the turned-on monitor switch, and therefore possible to check e.g. whether the condition of mixing is appropriate or not.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has been known a so-called digital audio workstation (DAW) and an audio sequencer which realize various functions required for music production (for example, a hard disk recording function, a mixing function, and a MIDI equipment controlling function) by operating predetermined programs on a personal computer (PC). Also, there has been known a system in which the mixing apparatus and the DAW and/or the sequencer are connected to each other so that the mixing apparatus and the DAW and/or the sequencer can operate in cooperation with each other. The plurality of apparatuses are connected to each other via a network conforming to standards such as IEEE1394 so that a large quantity of data can be transferred at a high speed. An audio signal created by the DAW and/or the sequencer on the PC is input to the mixing apparatus, and further, at least two audio signals are input via a plurality of different input channels (for example, input channels of a microphone, a guitar, a synthesizer/tone generator, or other equipment) of the mixing apparatus, and the input two audio signals are mixed within the mixing apparatus, and effects are applied to the mixed audio signal, and the audio signal with the effects applied thereto and the audio signal from the DAW and/or the sequencer are mixed into a final output.
By the way, as mentioned above, the monitoring function of the mixing apparatus only enables monitoring of a final stereo output when a monitor switch is turned on. Therefore, it is impossible to check only an audio signal generated by applying effects thereto within the mixing apparatus, or to check only an audio signal input from e.g. an external DAW. In the case where audio signals are input to the mixing apparatus via multiple channels, it is desirable that the monitoring function enables monitoring of the input audio signals in flexible and various manners.